


Parlor

by princePabloRamirez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gags, Human Farm, I LOVE TERUSHIMA AND IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY, It's just Akaashi bringing his favorite cow to the parlor........, Lactation Kink, Moomoo Yuuji, She's my girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princePabloRamirez/pseuds/princePabloRamirez
Summary: It's early in the morning and he's freezing, but Akaashi is up and working. He has things to take care of. The cows need him, she needs him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Parlor

**Author's Note:**

> I've been to a dairy farm a couple of times when I was eight. Parlors are fucking noisy.

Akaashi is alone on the farm and the sun has yet to appear in the dark grey sky over the yard. He blows softly into his hands, rubs them and his arms to warm up. It’s a cold January morning, somewhere between 4 and 5 AM, but the girls need him to get the farm running. 

His muscles are still a little stiff from a short night of sleep, but it’s far from being enough to prevent him from opening one of the heavy barn doors, pushing it wide open with his shoulder. Bokuto used to do it so easily, but ever since he got into the meat industry, Akaashi is doing all the heavy work himself. His mother had pointed out recently that his arms were getting larger. He can’t really tell under the olive green overalls, but she’s probably right.

His hand easily finds the switch and soon enough the barn is immersed in crude white light, bulbs softly buzzing above his head. It’s a wide building to be able to house all the cattle, with nice, clean bedding they changed yesterday night. A clean cow is a happy cow. Akaashi needs to feed them, but considering the fact that they’re all still laying and not darting towards him, there’s no rush yet. 

There’s only her at the barrier, her whole body pressed against it and mooing loudly to catch his attention. She’s looking at him with those big brown eyes, calling for him ever since he stepped in the barn. He goes towards her and she stops mooing, already craning her neck to be stroked. She’s unable to keep still with how eager she is.

“Hi Yuuji, have you been sleeping well?” She moos happily, pushes her head against his hand when he reaches to pet her. She likes getting attention, she’s a greedy girl, but according to the others, she’s not just as happy to see them as she is when it’s him. He does like her a lot too.

Yuuji is the prettiest thing, fat breasts with large, dark areolas, wide hips, and meaty thighs. There’s even a shiny ring going through her nose. He had never been as invested as Bokuto in cow beauty pageants, but he takes pride in the fact that she is indeed a beauty queen. Contests always make her so excited, she loves being pet and touched by the jury, being showered in praises for being such a pretty girl.

“I’m taking care of you in a second, I have to feed everyone first.” She moos again and he can tell it’s in frustration. She wants him to bring her to the parlor now. He keeps on petting her, cradles her face in his big hands. “I’ll be quick.”

Akaashi has to cross the yard to get to the feeding storage where they keep the hay for winter, not too far from the parking. There are two other cars, next to his. It’s rare for the others to come in so early, most of the time he’s all alone until 5, if not 5:30. The light in the office is turned on. They must stay in there for a while, because he doesn’t see anybody before he’s going back to the barn with a wheelbarrow full of hay, but he doesn’t slow down to talk to them before he’s inside. Considering how loudly Konoha is complaining about the temperature, they would rather not stop in the middle of the yard either.

“It’s freezing out there…” He yawns, stretches his arms above his head. “Man, Akaashi, I don’t know how you can come working every day that early.”

“You’re usually here pretty early too Konoha-san. Everyone is.” They have to, the cattle need them. It’s part of their job.

There’s a loud moo behind them and he doesn’t turn around, he knows that it’s Yuuji and that she just wants his attention. Komi laughs. “You got your lady impatient Akaashi. You still haven’t milked her?”

“I’m going to feed the others first.”

“Konoha and I are going to do it, go take care of your girl.” He lightly slaps his shoulder and takes the wheelbarrow from him, cutting the conversation short. Akaashi would have gladly done it, he’s used to it at this point, but he’s not going to insist if Komi is offering to do the work for him. Not when Yuuji desperately wants to be milked.

He knows that he probably shouldn’t give in so quickly, that it’s only egging her on to behave like a brat to get her way, but it’s so much more convenient for everyone like that. She looks so delighted just seeing him reach for the halter; She knows it’s for her and she wants it, standing on her toes like it could get her any closer.

Akaashi pets her at the same time as he straps the halter on her head. Yuuji is mewling happily, licks his fingers when they get near her pretty mouth. Soon enough the ball is snuggly lodged into her mouth, leather straps pulled taught around her head. Her face is resting against his palm, her big brown eyes lovingly looking at him. “You’re a good girl. Are we ready to go?” She mumbles excitedly, fat breasts bouncing.

He opens the gate and guides her out by the rope attached to her halter. She complies so easily, doesn’t pull on the rope to get away as many others would. Quite the opposite because she presses herself against him, rubs her face on his overalls. Yuuji is so small, so pretty, and she pecks his neck, her soft chest squeezed against his torso. She’s more snuggly than usual, but not by much.

The milking parlor is directly connected to the barn by a huge door. It’s a little colder in there, just enough for Yuuji’s nipples to perk up. The room is rarely quiet, there’s always the constant noise of pumping coming from the machines and the mooing, but they’re the first one in there. She gets ahead of him as much as she can with the rope holding her back, skipping towards one of the benches. Akaashi takes his time, even if she’s jumping up and down while making all those happy excited noises.

He wipes the bench quickly, out of habit more than because it needs it. Yuuji is already climbing up, holding herself onto him as to not lose her balance. She lies on her tummy and Akaashi straps her well, tightly enough that she can’t move any limbs or even her head. She was feisty when she first arrived at the barn, used to struggle a lot, but after getting impregnated and up on the milking bench, she quickly started enjoying it, much more than most cows.

The bench raises on its own when he steps on the pedal. Her breasts are sticking out of the bench, nice and fat, and they jiggle when he pats them. Yuuji moans when he wipes her teats. He does it thoroughly, pinches her nipples and she starts leaking a bit, but it’s only clear foremilk. 

The milking machine starts humming once it’s turned on, the pump picking up speed. It’s rather quick but considering the whining he can hear while operating the machine, it’s still not fast enough. Yuuji looks at him, eyes shiny with crocodile tears. She’s so focused on playing pretend, the cups suddenly sucking on her nipples takes her by surprise, making her moan and kick. The bench doesn’t move, keeping her still for the few seconds it takes her to calm down. He loves the sound of pumping, fast and regular. Akaashi pets her, caresses her face. The ball in her mouth is shiny with spit and it’s starting to dribble on her chin. “Feels good, hmm? You must have been really full.” She hums with satisfaction, eyes hardly focusing as they roll back into her skull.

Soon enough, the clear, watery foremilk turns into creamy white milk. She’s a good girl full of milk and it must feel so relieving being sucked dry, getting rid of all that pressure in her massive breasts. She mewls happily when he strokes her back and her ass cheeks, she’s so soft, so pretty. Akaashi gets behind her. Her pussy is wet, dark big lips covered in slick.

“Are you getting into heat? Is that why you’re so bratty today?” Yuuji moans and it sounds somewhat like a hiccup when he slides his fingers in her slit. He can see her trying to expose more of her pussy, to raise her hips, but she’s stuck lying down on the bench. What a cute helpless thing, horny and touch starved.

She has only been bred once and it was a long time ago, Bokuto had taken care of the insemination. They probably should get her pregnant again. They don’t have a bull on the farm and most of their cattle are bred using an AI gun, but Yuuji deserves to be mounted by a big, strong bull. Akaashi remembers with a bit of shame looking with fascination at the neighbors’ bull impregnating cows in the field behind his parents’ house as a teen. Big, fat cock fucking soft cow cunts, making them cry in pleasure. They always seemed to like it so much, Yuuji would love it. What bull wouldn’t want to take her anyway? Wouldn’t want to thrust into that sweet, wet heat while holding her fleshy hips?

He curls his fingers in her pussy, makes her whimper. She’s drenched and the cups sucking repeatedly on her teats, drawing gallons of fat milk out of her, are only making her more aroused.

If he had the money for it, he would buy her. He would have a nice little barn built for her, with nice, fresh bedding. It would probably be hard resisting lying with her in straw, round tummy and big tits full of warm milk. He learned somewhere that having a cow strapped to one of those fucking machines got her to produce more. She would love it. Maybe Akaashi likes cow a little too much, maybe it’s a little gross, but all the pleased noises Yuuji is making when he fucks her on his fingers show well how little she cares. It doesn’t matter to her, she just wants to be used and filled with cum, it’s all the better if it’s her favorite caretaker doing it.

He gets his fingers out of her cunt and she groans in frustration. He’ll try talking Shirofuku into getting her a bull. They can get a little brutal sometimes, but Yuuji is a big girl, it’s nothing she can’t handle. 

Akaashi gets back in front of her and her breasts look less swollen already. She’ll probably be done soon and he will bring her back to the bedding area so she can finally eat. He pats her face and she looks delighted, cheeks red. There’s less and less milk being pumped out, it’s just sucking on her teats. They’re probably really sensitive now. He removes the cups once she’s completely dry, turns off the milking machine. Her nipples are a nice shade of red and hard, even after he cleans them with a wet wipe. He steps onto the pedal, getting her down.

“You did well, made a lot of milk.” He pats her ass for good measure.

Akaashi unstraps her, her legs and her arms, then her torso. Yuuji needs his help getting down and it’s so easy lifting her in his arms and off the bench. He can hear her muffled giggles as she is being set down, keeping herself as close to him as she can. Pretty little thing is nuzzling him, rubbing her warm body against his. Her brain is probably already starting to melt from her heat and she wants him; he’s a male, that’s all she needs to know. He kisses her head, caresses and massages her breasts. They’re big even in his large hands. “It feels better after being milked, hmm?” 

The door behind them is opening. 

“Are you done with her?” It’s Konoha.

Akaashi pets her face tenderly. 

“She’s done being milked, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on my tumblr (https://nykrkoupalki.tumblr.com) if you want to hate with me on the second years!


End file.
